


主题词小作文合集

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Shaw真的很讨厌雨天，她盘算着明天要给Root画一个什么样的妆以示报复。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	1. 糖

Shaw把嘴里含着糖转到腮帮子另一边含着，蹲在通风口处安静地等下面巡逻的人走远。纽约进入了最讨厌的季节，暴雨来来去去阴晴不定，令人万分厌烦。

她的晚间工作固然比化妆品销售要有趣许多，但在暴雨间歇里闷热的夏夜中，蹲在通风口并不是一个特别舒服的活。在背心全部湿透后，巡逻的人终于走到了她觉得差不多的距离。

Shaw最后谨慎地左右张望了一次，从通风口跳了下去。

高度正好，着陆的姿势也正好，但她忽略掉了通风口正下方的那一滩雨水，和靴子接触的声音在半夜的宁静中异常明显。

嘴里的糖刚好随着她牙关一用力黏在了牙齿上，甜得发腻。但这和高叫着跑过来的守卫相比都是小事——她超时了，接应的同伙已经走远。鉴于她本来就是谨遵Root那“亲爱的我知道你厉害但最好不要做得太厉害”的指令故意磨叽了一会儿，这本来也不是大事，因为她的车也不远。

但她的计划绝不包括现在身后那一大堆嚎叫的尾巴。而且比嘴里那黏在牙齿上不下来的糖更糟的是，雨又下起来了。她必然不可能在逃亡途中撑把伞，更不可能注意路上的积水，那么待会儿肯定也会弄得一车的泥水。

她一边跑一边诅咒高价收费的洗车店以及她少得可怜的薪水，直到她觉得十米外的那辆车有些眼熟。

那是她的车，而她的车本应该在两个街区之外的地方。

Shaw口里的糖已经化掉了外面的糖衣，露出了酸溜溜的里层，一时让她觉得牙疼。

她用酸倒的牙来想都知道里面是谁。

“嗨sweetie，你看起来真迷人。”

她那早该去换的雨刮器在车窗上擦出了一阵尖锐的响声，成功地让Shaw有理由不去理会那个在暴雨天还不认真飙车的司机女士。“你跑这儿来干嘛？”

“嗯……”Root终于回头去看了下被暴雨糊得一点儿也不清楚挡风玻璃，“确保你不被抓住？”

“我没有。”这是对她的职业生涯的侮辱。

Root一副好笑的样子，但没有再继续往下说，只简单冲她脚下努努嘴，“你应该给车加一个脚垫。”

是的，她说得没错，暴雨季节让脚垫成了必要装备。但她不愿意对Root的任何话表示出任何的肯定，所以她继续保持着沉默，和嘴里那颗已经酸到极致的糖作斗争。

值得庆幸的是，黑客在接下来的途中并没有说话，静静把车开到了她楼下。

“天气挺糟的……”

突然的声音让正准备下车的Shaw警惕抬头，“车不可能借给你。”她脱口而出。

Root立刻绽放出了大大的笑容，“噢sweetie……你有其他提议吗？”

她没有，她当然没有。所以Shaw以行动表示了她的不屑，直接跳下车朝公寓楼走。但车门关上的声音代表Root也跟了过来，Shaw立刻回头怒目而视，阻止黑客进一步向前，“你可以叫车。”

“雨太大了，等的时候会被——”

“你已经湿透了。”

“当然，”Root立刻笑得别有深意，“你也是。”

……

Sameen Shaw真的很讨厌这鬼天气。

以及嘴里那颗竟然还没有全化的酸不溜几的糖。她回去要把那一箱子的糖全部扔掉。

一个不留。

“Sameen，耐心点儿，”Root朝她靠近，靠近得光明正大，像是完全知道她在想什么，“酸是酸了点儿，可它下面还有一层呢。”

黑客脸上的妆被雨水冲得有那么点精彩，一时让Shaw不知道是嘲笑她的脸还是嘲笑她选择零食的口味。

或者是她在暴雨季节选择的着装——脑子正常的人不会穿着雪纺在雨下走路。

Shaw盯着半透明雪纺下的黑背心有些愣神。

这个时间足够Root凑近，轻轻对着她耳语，“明天见。”

这句话在暴雨声中也足够清楚，可能是因为她说话的时候距离太近，近得她能感觉到Root鼻尖上的水滴。她回过头，Root已经在暴雨里走了好长一段距离。而嘴里的糖也如约化到了第三层，粘稠的巧克力流了出来，幸福地散发着糖分。

是否要扔掉那包零食还有待商磋，但她的门口还躺着一个快递。

汽车脚垫。

Hello Kitty的。

她把脚垫和大箱零食一起扔了个老远。

Shaw真的很讨厌雨天，她盘算着明天要给Root画一个什么样的妆以示报复。


	2. 搬家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “想都别想，”她有一百种方式可以灭了这个女人，而其中没有一种方式包括白大褂或者医疗床，“除非云上仙女显灵。”

当Sameen Shaw把最后一个箱子堆进新家的客厅时，时间已是早上八点半，而她已几乎累得快要散架。首先，任务目标有些棘手，她三天不眠不休才终于把那颗包含怨念的子弹送进目标脑门。而就在她心心念着卧室里的水床、刚刚踏进家门时，社区管理会就跟踩点似的立刻上门，告诉她说三天内搬家的限制令将在今日截止。

“Mrs. Shaw？Mrs. Shaw?”管理会的大妈见她走神，赶紧出言提醒，“您妻子没有通知您吗？”

没有，当然没有。

Shaw这才注意到家里那许多收拾了一半箱子。她为什么会天真地以为它们是Root新购的电脑部件？

“总之，您必须在今天内搬离这里。”对方下了最后通牒。

Shaw觉得自己被怒气激得清醒了不少，比什么咖啡或肾上腺素都管用。她已经不想探究Root是做了什么才会导致她们又被下了强制搬家的限制令——好吧，或许前几次的限制令也有她的原因没错，但——

“我也不太清楚……”Tao支支吾吾的样子真是太有问题了，隔着电话她都能想象出他那副受惊的模样，“但我想Root应该还在墨西哥——”

Shaw用力揉着太阳穴。她要灭了Root，真的，她绝对会灭了那个女人。

但她们家里的许多东西让她们注定与搬家公司无缘，同时现在距离限制令截止还剩八小时。所以她现在真的没有时间去墨西哥灭了那个叫Root的女人。

这便导致Sameen Shaw到现在已是四天不眠不休，除开前三天任务里猫捉老鼠的拉锯战外，今天她干了一整天的纯体力活，让她觉得腰酸背痛，急需一瓶烈酒、一张好床，以及一场爽过牛排的——

不，她拒绝想到Root。

所以当Shaw被敲门声吵醒时，她悲哀地发现自己三个愿望都未实现——现在是九点，她在新家客厅的灰尘地板上睡了半个小时，冰箱里没有酒，门口的人也只是一个满脸雀斑的少女。

“啊您好！我是Jennifer，我注意到您是在搬家是吗？为什么不考虑闪电搬家公司呢？”

对方递过来的传单上印着十三线性感影星Sa*ah S*ahi，一身莫名其妙的白大褂以及恰到好处的媚眼： _闪电搬家，专业的客户服务，您搬家的不二选择_ 。

Shaw直接摔上了门。

但她恍惚间觉得传单上的人和她有点像……她赶紧摇摇头。天呐，她一定昏得厉害。

而这一切都是Root的错。

Shaw摇摇晃晃地回到那块被她在灰尘中坐出了一个屁股印的地板，靠在后面的箱子上揉太阳穴。她觉得Tao帮忙找的这个新家有哪儿不太对，不是结构不对，而是装潢……总有哪儿不对。

她太困了，她不太想起身去客厅之外的地方探个究竟。

仰头看了太久，她开始觉得脖子酸。后脑勺的那个箱子应该装的是她的C4好伙伴，而就算有什么，它们结束腰酸背痛脖子酸等痛苦的高效性也令Shaw倍感安慰。

她考虑着等Root回来可以把它们绑在Root身上，周围堆上黑客最宝贵的那些芯片。

这个想法很快演变成了梦，而她的美梦被什么咀嚼声音所吵醒。

Shaw睁开眼，惊讶地发现自己是平躺的姿势，腰酸背痛脖子酸的症状有些加剧，还要加上即将炸裂的太阳穴。当她侧头寻找声音来源时，发现那个她立志谋杀的女人正坐在一旁啃苹果。客厅另一头箱子旁的时钟显示现在是十点半。

“Sorry sweetie，这是我能找到的最接近床的东西了，”Root把苹果丢在一旁的橱柜上走过来，“而且正好我刚刚才用过。”

Shaw觉得自己有很多问题但又不知道无从问起，它们和腰酸背痛脖子疼太阳穴炸裂一起，化成她眼里的怒火。

Root站在床边，眨着眼看她，“所以……亲爱的，你有收到我的搬家传单吗？”

_？？！！？！？！？！_

Root像是完全没有注意到她们又一次被迫搬家以及自己畏罪潜逃的事实，“你很久前就答应过要回医院把柜子里的工作服偷出来。你看现在我连医疗床都准备好了，而且找一个本来就是私营诊所的民宅不容易。”

……

Shaw这才注意到自己不在客厅，而这房子的其他房间都挺像私人牙科诊室，还自带无影灯。

她怀疑牙科诊室和急救室对于Root而言是不是差别不大，但无论如何，在现在这个情况下，她绝不打算让Root如愿。

“想都别想，”她有一百种方式可以灭了这个女人，而其中没有一种方式包括白大褂或者医疗床，“除非云上仙女显灵。”


	3. 疲惫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑客的眼神木然又深沉。筋疲力竭的气息笼罩着她，无力又绝望。

那个女人从上车后就没说过话。Shaw在飙车间隙中望了眼后视镜，Root正忙着包扎，她的左臂上有点点血迹，应是流弹所致。一个声音和Root倦意的眼神一起在提醒Shaw去想这是怎么受的伤，但她隐隐不太愿意回想。

毕竟骑了那么久的单车终归有些丢人。

回纽约进城的路总是很堵，她从后视镜上移开视线，专心在车流中钻来钻去。但Root给Harold说话的语气未免让她有些不安，不住地让她想到她们在 _“巨人腹中_ _”_ 时的场景——

不不不，别想那儿去——

Root穿着实验室白大褂的样子莫名好看，Shaw留恋于黑客那从她脸上擦过的手指。

她下意识地一个白眼，顺便就瞟了眼后视镜。

Root已经结束了和Harold那边的通话，靠在后座望着窗外发呆。她的眼袋深沉浓重，像是被水汽熏晕了的浓妆，倦怠地残留在脸上，同窗户外的光线一起写着眼里的明暗交织。

Shaw不由得看了眼副驾上那个厚厚的信封，Finch和Reese应该也有同样的东西。这应该便是他们的救命稻草，也是唯一的救命稻草。

她只知山雨欲来，却从不知局势惨重如此。现在想来Root先前许多举动都有迹可循——

她提醒自己这不重要。

重要的是后座Root的样子有些刺眼。TM几个月的大计划最终落下帷幕，但Root看起来万分茫然，像是就此完全迷失了前进方向，不知何去何从也不知是否终有结果，和方才告诉Harold要心怀希望的那个人判若两人。

但Shaw跟着想起那些话并非出于Root本人之口。她想问为什么副驾上只有一个信封，但开口时却换了个问题，“你的上帝有说要把车停哪儿吗？”

Root这才像是突然惊醒，简短说出行车路线，一字不多，一字不少。引得Shaw又抬头看了眼——她没再看着窗外，而是瞪着副驾上的信封发呆，同时保持着和TM通话时偏头的姿势。

一个声音继续提醒她应该多问后面的计划如何，但她开口却是在抱怨纽约的交通。

Root配合地笑了，有些勉强，像是没力气再让嘴角多抬一毫米的距离。

Shaw把信封揣进口袋，重重摔上车门。Root站在她几步开外的地方，眼神木然又深沉。筋疲力竭的气息笼罩着她，无力又绝望。

Shaw摸着口袋里那属于她的救命稻草，感同身受。

所有的动作都变得很难，她只能轻轻点头，任由疲惫的步伐将她带向另一个方向。

\--

这种感觉在醒来后也一直缠绕着她。她盯着头顶上模糊的灯光和人影，眼睛倦得睁不开。

“她有反应，但似乎总会刚刚绕过我们的所有问题。”

她不能回答，Shaw提醒自己有些问题她不能回答，但在针管再次插进来的时候，她已疲乏得无力皱眉。

“再来一次。”

这是第几次了？

\--

“就承认吧，你担心我。”

“我是担心任务。”

但她不清楚任务是什么，她从来就不清楚Root的任务是什么。她只知道这里是Samaritan的某个服务器所在地，而她们要——

Root说着她不太懂的技术名词，但她从未认真听过它们。她一直觉得穿着实验室白大褂的黑客很好看，从她脸上擦过的手指让她振奋，但她总会在这时下意识地翻一个白眼。

Root也总会在这时变本加厉，但今天的她专注于TM的任务，沉稳的手散发着终结的味道。

无关胜利，只关乎生存。

她不想和心里的某个声音探讨生存的细节，她只看着后视镜里Root那深重的黑眼圈。疲惫透过空气和镜子里折射的光线，深深感染着她。

一个以TM为生存信仰的女人觉得精疲力竭，无非是她的上帝也没了指引的光。

Shaw觉得感同身受，但她记得自己从未理睬过那个机器在做什么。

在接过Root递过来的信封时，她们的手指轻轻擦过。Shaw等待着套路中的调情，但对方什么也没做。

“我希望John是服务生。”她嘟囔着抱怨。

Root配合地笑了，有些勉强，像是没力气再让嘴角多抬一毫米的距离。

这样让Shaw觉得太不舒服了，让她隐隐有些怒气却又只能强行置之不理，像是一颗本已必杀的子弹，却在扣动扳机的最后关头卡了壳。

所以她直接翻到后座，仔细检查了Root给自己做的包扎，毫不意外地发现这手法太过潦草。她低声咒骂着给绷带做了细致的调整，而Root只沉默地看着她。

黑客的眼神木然又深沉。筋疲力竭的气息笼罩着她，无力又绝望。

Shaw应该觉得感同身受，但她觉得太烦了，真的太烦了，翻得厌倦一次次如此。

她的大脑，她的每一点记忆、思维和每一点经历都成了Samaritan实验的跑马场，毫不停歇地输出、模拟。让她无时无刻不觉筋疲力尽，无论梦境或是现实。

Root依然那样疲惫地看着她，和她四目相对，眼神深深地映入她心底深处，绝望和无力让她感同身受。

所有的动作都很难，但Shaw在此时此刻不愿迈着疲惫的步伐走开。

筋疲力尽的她需要一瓶烈酒、一张好床，以及一场爽过牛排的性爱。Root的气息便是一碗混酒，车后座完全可以酣睡，还有——

她愿意在每一次模拟、每一次可能中抓住原来所有错过的可能。

\--

“长官，呃，我觉得这里没什么有用的信息。”


End file.
